godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimitri Rascalov
Dimitri Rascalov was a Russian-American businessman who was the boss of the Faustin crime syndicate of the Russian Mafia. Rascalov was the co-founder of the syndicate along with Mikhail Faustin, his former comrade-at-arms in the Soviet Army, and the two of them moved to America. However, America made Rascalov greedy, and Faustin's addiction to cocaine made him make foolish decisions. In 2008, Rascalov and his associate Niko Bellic both killed Faustin to appease the rival Petrovic crime family, and Rascalov became the new boss of the syndicate, betraying Niko to appease another Russian family, the Bulgarin crime syndicate. Niko gained revenge on Rascalov when he killed him later that year on the Platypus, the cargo ship that brought Niko to America earlier that year. Biography Dimitri Rascalov was born in 1969 in Russia, Soviet Union. Rascalov served in the armed forces of the USSR, where he met Mikhail Faustin, a fellow soldier. The two of them were stationed in Vladivostok at one point together, and the two became good friends, having each other's backs. However, they became criminals together, betraying their country and spending time in a Siberian prison. Mikhail protected Dimitri from being raped by other inmates, and they gained matching tattoos on their palms to prove that they were "brothers for life". They began criminal activity together after being released, and they sold marijuana to tourists in the Red Square of Moscow. Rascalov was given multiple murder convictions while he was in Russia while he was working with Rascalov. Sometime in the mid-1990s, the two of them exploited a loophole in the US immigration treaty to move to New York City in the United States. Faustin and Rascalov founded the Faustin crime family in the Brighton Beach neighborhood of the borough of Brooklyn, with Rascalov serving as his adviser and right-hand man. He was arrested in 1998 for extortion and in 2000 for hijacking, while working with Faustin's Bratva. The Faustin family became one of the most powerful Russian Mafia organizations in New York City, along with the Petrovic crime family under Kenny Petrovic. Rascalov had a painkiller addiction while he was in America, while Faustin had a cocaine and alcohol addiction - while Faustin became abusive towards his wife (he hit his wife if she stuck to Russian traditions), Rascalov became greedy while in the USA. In 2008, Rascalov met Niko Bellic, who Faustin had kidnapped with his cousin Roman Bellic after they killed his Capo Vlad Glebov. While Faustin had a bout of anger (killing his enforcer Andrei Sazhin for making too much noise in the interrogation of the two in the basement), Rascalov acted calmly and persuaded Niko to work with Faustin to repay his debt to him. Dimitri became friendly towards Niko, and expressed his concerns that Faustin was becoming mad. Soon, Faustin had Niko assassinate Kenny Petrovic's son Lenny Petrovic in The Bronx, which caused the Petrovics to demand that Faustin be killed. They cut Rascalov a deal - either they would kill all three of them, or they would spare Niko and Rascalov if they killed Faustin. Dimitri took over the Faustin family when Niko killed him at the Perestroika cabaret club, and he promised to give Niko money for the hit. However, Dimitri became friends with Ray Bulgarin, the boss of the Russian Bulgarin crime family who came to America in hopes of recovering some diamonds that he lost - he believed that Niko Bellic stole them. The two ambushed Niko at a warehouse in Brooklyn's Red Hook dock neighborhood in hopes of getting revenge, but they failed to kill him, leaving several Russian mobsters dead but not Niko. Rascalov retaliated by burning down Niko and Roman's cab depot and their apartment, forcing them to flee to The Bronx. After a while, he had The Lost MC biker Johnny Klebitz abduct Roman after he fell into debt to one of his associates, and Niko rescued him after a shootout at the warehouse. Rascalov again failed to kill Niko. Behind Rascalov's back, Niko acted against his organization with other families. He crashed a drug deal between the Russian Mafia and the Ancelotti crime family for the Pegorino crime family, destroyed a heroin front at a grocery warehouse in New Jersey for the Gambetti crime family, and killed a few associates of his for Florian Cravic. Rascalov failed to kill him in a boat ambush off Brooklyn Sound while he was going on a picnic with Florian, and this was his last (failed) attempt to kill him. Death Later that year, Niko gained an opportunity to assassinate him when his employer, Italian Mafia boss Jimmy Pegorino, set up a heroin deal with the Rascalov family. Jimmy told Niko that Dimitri was based on the cargo ship Platypus (ironically the same ship that Niko travelled on to America), and instead of going along with the deal like Jimmy wanted him to do, he decided to take out his revenge on Rascalov. He headed to the ship off Red Hook, and he fought his way through the crew. He then found Rascalov in the hold, where he encountered him. Niko decided to take out his revenge, and he executed him with a shot to the chest, finishing his old enemy. In the aftermath of Dimitri's death, the Faustin/Rascalov syndicate dissolved, and the Petrovic family took over New York crime. Jimmy Pegorino lost the opportunity to get $500,000 in a deal with the Russian Mafia, and attempted to kill Niko at his cousin's wedding, killing his girlfriend instead. Niko took revenge and killed Jimmy on Liberty Island, taking out all of his enemies. Category:Rascalov Category:Faustin Category:Russians Category:Mobsters Category:Killed Category:Dons Category:Americans Category:1969 births Category:2008 deaths